Everlasting Love
by Mythical Mew
Summary: This is a AAML, The idea based of the WTC and Pentagon plane crashes. Misty and Ash now a couple, Ash takes a flight to Goldenrod, which as something unexpected on it. Can Misty and Ash get through this together or will greif just come from it? This is de
1. Setting Off

Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

(Authors Note: This is a short AAML, only a few chapters, I really do not expect for this to be popular, I just wanted to make a AAML when I did not want to continue my others, so hehe. I am dedicating this whole fiction to the tragedy off the WTC and Pentagon, as you will see how this fiction resembles it. None of this information is true, as this is not based off of it, it just gave me the idea) Ages: **Ash: 18, Misty: 18**

Chapter 1 – Preparing to go –

"Misty, I told you, I need to go to Goldenrod City alone to go on that interview with Professor Oak for his radio show." Ash told his female companion Ash after receiving his title of becoming a Pokemon Master, as it was only a few weeks ago when he did after a huge ceremony at the Pokemon League. Once he got it, he told his female companion Misty, whom was always by his side his feelings towards him and now they are a couple, with all the time they knew each other it seems like they were married, as if nothing can separate them apart. 

Ash looked down towards Misty as he ran his hand through her wavy red hair, which was a few inches over shoulder length. She stood at a height of 5"8. She wore a blue shirt, as that was her favorite color of course, which showed her creamy skinned stomach. Instead of the little jean shorts, she wore jean pants as she did not show her legs no longer. Her cascade blue eyes looked up towards Ashs' eyes with that look she always gave him, which always made him agree to what she was saying.

"Then bring me!" She continued to plea, being the type that never accepts 'no' for an answer, she looked up at him. Bringing her small hand down along Ashs' chest. As on his upper torso he wore a dark gray polo shirt with tan slacks on his lower body. He was around 6"0. Her hands went on top of Ashs' broad shoulders, as she looked at him again with that look, still begging, "Please!"

"You know I cannot, you can survive three days without me. You had ten years without me." Ash said, as she did not want to leave his new partner behind, but it was only a short trip, doing one of his duties of being a Pokemon Master as that is going on television shows, going on tours talking to Children, going to all tournaments, show up at premieres of new movies, the usual.

Misty knew that this is not going to get her anywhere, as everyone knew that she was the type that did not give up except when there was no possible way, no, and I mean no way that she cannot persuade or beg them so she can get her way, but this was one of those times, so she gave up, "Fine!" She said in the tone as she was mad about this response, she wants to be with the one whom she loves, same with everyone else. You would not want to be separated from the one whom you love with all of your heart, that is how Misty felt towards Ash, and how Ash felt towards Misty. 

"It will only be a few days and I am leaving in a few hours anyway. I will call you when I arrive at the airport in Goldenrod City, okay?" 

"Okay…" 

"Alright." Ash said as he started to pack his stuff, he was a last minute kind of guy, just like how he was in the past, he never did anything until it was the last chance to do it before he gets in trouble for not doing it or for being late for the thing that he done. He is actually suppose to go on the radio show in a few hours, as the plane was only leaving from the airport in about two hours or so, he was going to be in a quite of a rush when he leaves that airport in Goldenrod.

"Need any help?" Misty asked him, as he noticed he had trouble folding his clothing, just like before, how long does it take for Ash to learn how to do something… He was just too stubborn sometimes to take peoples advice of how he can be a better person or a better trainer, but he just had his ways, which is just fine for everyone, it did not make him seem like a jerk, just ignorant…

"I got it Mist."

"You know your ride is coming in fifteen minutes right?" Misty turned her head over to the digital clock on the night stand of the house the two lived in, the two has been living with each other for around three months, in the residential area of Fuchsia City, not a popular city, that is why they lived there so Ash is not exploited all the time in the media, as he just needed his privacy and Misty just needed her Ash to herself.

"My watch is broken! I mean slow, whatever, well I just cannot bring as much as I planned too." Ash said as he stuffed his hands in the clothes in owned in the drawers and threw it into his bag not bothering to refold them or place them in neatly it was just a big mess. He was warned that he should of started earlier or he was going to do something like this, but being the stubborn man he is, he just said 'No, No, No Misty! I will be fine, I have this all planned out, I already know what I am going to bring and do' He told her repeatedly when she asked him when he was going to get everything ready, he gave that response and as usual Misty was right. 

Ash threw his golden Rolex watch off of his wrist and threw it on the nightstand, not needing it anymore if it was broken.

Misty just stood by the window looking out at the road seeing when the car will come, as it will any second, she knew that. Shed looked at the tiny gray road with the yellow stripe in the middle, meaning it was two ways the gardens on the border of it, this being the front yards of the houses in this little block. She just continued to pace around the first floor window, waiting for the car to come.

A black stretch limo came in front of the house they lived in, it was not a mansion even though they can afford a pretty big one, actually this was a big house, but they never considered it a mansion. 

"And of course, the limo is here with Ash unprepared." Misty said as she curled her lips into a smile.

"Yes I am! Bye Misty!" Ash said going over to her, holding the sides of her face with his large masculine hands. Bringing his face into his, as they kissed their lips pressed against each other, his mouth opening putting his tongue with hers as they shared saliva. Misty wrapped her arms around Ashs' neck as the two where in the passionate kiss. The two smiled once they let go of each other's grasp.

"Bye Ash, I love you."

"Misty, I love you too." Ash said before he closed the door, carrying his luggage to the car, which lead him to the airport. 


	2. Getting Aboard

Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

(Authors Note: I know not lots' of AAML, but it will show sometime in this fiction, I know it will! I hope you liked the first chapter and got to know our characters well, as that chapter was basically written to develop our two characters. I hope I did a good job on that, and so let's start Chapter Two of 'Everlasting Love' As I said before this whole entire fiction is dedicated to the victims of the WTC and Pentagon crashes.)

Chapter 2 – Marriage –

**Ash POV**

I leaned back on the leather seats in the limo I was sitting in, waiting for the arrival at the airport, "How long until we are there?" I asked being impatient, I just hated waiting I just had to do something to make me feel occupied, even on my journey I just walked and walked aimlessly so I am not just laying around waiting for some information or whatever…

"Mr. Ketchum, about another ten minutes, so do you think you might get married with that girl I saw in front of your house, Ms. Waterflower?" The driver said, trying to spark up conversation, I had no problem talking about my girlfriend, I was glad too.

Marriage he is asking though? I never really thought about marrying Misty before, I love her of course, but I just never thought of getting married, we knew each other for eight years, maybe it is time that I bring the subject up to her as we know each other so well and we are madly in love, maybe it is time that I should marry her, I can surprise her when I come back with that, sure I will do that!

"Thinking of it." I responded to him, once the idea popped into my head, well I did think of it, just not for a long time.

I had dreams before about marrying Misty and having a wonderful life with her, I just never thought of actually marrying her, I do not know why. My mom got divorced with my dad, maybe that is why I tried to avoid the subject when Misty tried to bring it up, I fear that if we do get married it will only lead to us breaking up and I know I would not be able to handle that since it took myself so long to say to her, 'I love you'

That day when I said it and until this day was the best time ever in my life, just saying it four years ago, when we first became a couple was the best time in our life… I remember it just as if it was yesterday…

(*) - Flash Back – (*)

"I guess I should be leaving now, Ash…" Misty said to me, outside of the rented house I was living in at the moment near the stadium for the Pokemon League, as I was planning to stay there for another week or so then start my training of maintaining my title of Pokemon Master, "No point of being here any longer…I don't think so." She said, forgetting about her bike, it does not matter not like I was ever planning to give it to her. Tears were created in her eyes just because of this sad event, she beginning to cry.

It was not going to end like this I wouldn't let Misty go. I thought about it forever, had dreams about it, I was ready to finally admit to her. I gathered my emotions up, push them to the side of her reaction just not caring, I had to spit it out into the world, I just know she is just waiting for me to say this, "Misty you can't leave, I have something very important to tell you…" I said trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Ash?" She sniffled trying to keep the tears in, trying to give me her full attention, as she knew this was going to be important, I think it was just by the concentration her eyes were set on me, which just made me more nervous, but I had to say it.

Just letting her leave will make me regret this for the rest of my life, letting her leave is the wrong thing to do. I just never paid for her life so she would stay with me, as I always thought sometimes if I gave her the money to buy a new one she would just leave me just like that and I will feel the fullest of rejection. 

"Misty…" I said taking a gulp in my throat, this was nerve wrecking for me, but I knew I had to do it sometime or she would leave me and never know, but I know she got to know, "Misty…I love…" the words just did not come out of my mouth, I tried to force them out, but nothing it was just so hard to say in front of her, I knew I had too. 

'Gather the courage to do it Ash' I told myself in my head as I looked at her, she looking at me confused, probably thinking, 'Love who?' So finally I got to say it, quickly so I could not stop myself, "Misty-I-love-you!" Geez that was so quick I thought it was the wind whistling.

"You-you—you." That was Mistys' response, like that sounds very useful, "You love me?" She said as she stopped crying and sniffled looking at me a way she never looked at me before, "I always loved you too, Ash Ketchum." Misty said as she ran over to me and just gave me a big hug, she threw her arms around my neck and held herself close up to me.

"You do?" I said a she just nodded in response, I hugging her back. I felt a sensation going through my body, I never felt like this way before, it must be the one and only thing I never had until now, love.

(*) – End of Flash Back – (*)

"Mr. Ketchum." The driver said as he opened the back door of the limo, I just blinked a few times out of confusion. Oh we are at the airport! Man that seemed quick. I exited the limo once he opened the door and I recognized I should leave now, so I did. 'Fuchsia City International Airport' it read on the doors of the entrance into the airport.

It was not a huge place as this was only a small city. It had only a few terminals and a few planes going from it to other places and some coming here, this was not a huge attraction except for the Safari Zone and of course I living here, the most powerful Trainer.

I threw my bags on the scale at the desk where I got my ticket, I only got a coach seat, as I did not want to be noticed by all the people and everyone going into shock, so I just kept low and did not make myself noticed.

The bags were checked in, well so I do not need to hold everything on the plane. I was not even a good flyer so I don't want to be surrounded by all the banfgs around me, what happens if the overhead collapse there is one simple answer, I die. Well I can die, I may just go into a concussion, but that is still horrible! 

I took a seat on the plane, buckled my seat belt and wait for the flight to begin, just let this get over with…


	3. Doesn't Seem Right

(Authors Note: As I said before I have no idea what happened in the plane I am just making it into my own stort and an AAML

(Authors Note: As I said before I have no idea what happened in the plane I am just making it into my own stort and an AAML! Do not blame me or use this as evidence to anything that this is what happened in the lane and stuff my story so I get to choose how things happened! **Please Donate Something To the Victims of the WTC and Pentagon Crashing! **If you can, I did! : Gave Sandwiches. :

Chapter 3 – Doesn't Seem Like Normal –

"This is your captain speaking! We are going to Goldenrod City, which will take about six hours. We will be traveling thirty-three thousand miles in the air, please keep your seatbelt on at all times when in the seat, you may take it off once the little light blinks off. If you need anything just press the button and a flight attendant will come to help you. Lunch will be served on the plane in three hours – half of the flight. Please put your full attention to the following movie." The Captain said within his cockpit as immediately he stopped talking a movie flickered on the screen.

Ashs eyes were just glancing over the place while the movie was saying, 'This is how you put on your seatbelt' and other uses and instructions on the plane, the same movie over and over. Ash did not really care about it, just looking around until it stopped.

Finally the annoying movie stopped as the plane continued to nose dive into the air.

"Shit; I should of brought some gum!" Ash shouted as he opened his bag angrily and looked if he had any gum so his ears would unclog because of all the pressure of going up at such an immense force, "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"Can you please stop cursing boy! Here is some gum! You are scaring the children." Someone said from behind him as she handed Ash a stick of gum.

"Yeah thanks." Ash said dryly as he just chewed it.

It seems like a great flight hours and hours past by, actually only two in the flight as the movie, 'The Tale Of Team Rocket' was playing a movie that Ash stared in, as the hero of course. Once the captain said this Ash made a little chuckle.

'We can defeat Team Rocket, don't give your hopes down!' Ash watched his own work as he saw him grab Mistys arm to drag her into the Headquarters of Team Rocket to see Brock, "Tell me to never try and act that way again. I sucked." 

He looked around to see if anybody was actually watching the movie, there were two Pokemon trainers watching it with great deal since it had to do with Pokemon and they are obsessed with those creatures of course. 

Another guy reading the Pokemon Times about a section of Team Rocket and their affects when trying to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Ash could not read what was in the article, but he was sort of interested in it, more than a movie he starred in.

A female was helping her child take care of his Growlithe. It was actually quite cute since it was only a puppy. Actually a newborn, the mother must be in a Pokeball somewhere on the plane. It was only a few inches big, curled up into a little ball, the beautiful orange fur just being grown with the natural black strips on the back. It brown eyes staring up to it's trainer as it rolled onto its back. 

"Cute Growlithe." Ash mumbled to himself as he crackled a smile on its face as he saw the little pup play around with the child.

Okay so no one watched the movie because he was a horrible actor, but Misty was a great actress why was no one watching it, "Eh, no one likes my acting. I knew that I should not have done it. Well it is over so I cannot do anything about it. I just won't try to act again." Ash said leaning back on his chair, even though it did not even go back far. 

The plane shook violently for a second, as they just believed it is turbulence. No one seemed to ask the flight attendants except for a few caring mothers and just ones that are nervous. Ash was pretty laid back kind of person; he just let it be solved. Not all flight travel goes along smoothly, there has to be some turbulence, it is not even a big deal.

The plane kept jerking side to side violently, forcing everyone to put their seatbelts on and return to their seats, this is not turbulence, it was to violet to be that way!

"What the fuck is wrong!" Ash shouted cursing, as he just seemed to get pissed off. He was getting pissed off while other people were just getting worried.

The plane went up and down side to side any second violently, throwing everyone to the direction the plane went. 

The young boy with the Growlithe held the pokemon in his arms tightly as they both began to whimper in unison. The mother wrapped her arm around her child and just rubbed his back saying it is okay.

This must have been the most hurtful part of the passengers so far. The plane took a sharp U-turn to the other way, which forced everyone to tighten his or her seatbelts, more for safety. The flight attendants around the area were gone, no one was there to help him as mothers seemed to press the button frantically that it was going to fall out by how many times that she pressed it.

The Captain did not warn them about this and what is happening, this did not seem like every flight, "Something is wrong this definitely is not normal." Ash mumbled to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt to go to the cockpit where the captain was, to get any information.


	4. Make Conclusions

(Authors Note: I have been trouble writing lately, my head has been such a pain towards me

(Authors Note: I have been trouble writing lately, my head has been such a pain towards me. I am like having migraines and I am only thirteen years old, nice Advil is making them go away. This means I am not fully concentrating so I do not expect all the chapters in my fictions to be as good as before until all of these migraines stop affecting me.)

Chapter Four – Unexpected To All –

Ash arrived at the front of the plane, the metal silver door locked airtight. No flight attendants were around the area, nor in the kitchens in between the classes of Coach and First. The noise of the little carts wheels did not squeak, no signs of them being around. 

"That's weird…" Ash mumbled to himself as he looked again, he possible cannot break the door and just disturb the captain while the plane is being flown in the air, "We are not even going in the right direction…" He continued to speak to himself as he looked out from the first window from First Class, as they were suppose to be going west towards Goldenrod, where the sun was planning to set within a few hours, instead they were going east, back too Fuchsia, where the sun just rose upon.

No sign of the staff to ask where they were going, the televisions were just covered in snow as a movie was suppose to be shown right now. Worried passengers as they rang for the flight attendants, but still none came. 

The back of the plane where the kitchen is shown no life the already prepared food stacked in the shelves, not being served. 

There was nothing Ash could of done in his power. He went back to his seat in the middle of the aisle, listening to all of the passengers talk about what might of happened for this happening.

"The plane might have just been turned so we can land at the closest airport, they just might of not have enough fuel to get us there." A female passenger said from her window seat, leaning towards a man who was sitting next to Ash. 

"Planes receive a full tank of gasoline before the plane takes off. They know how much they need." Ash informed the female passenger because of his response she just did not speak and looked pretty freaked out.

"Something must have been wrong with the plane, maybe part of the engine is not working or just some part." The male passenger said next to Ash, as he looked like he was trying to keep his cool in this situation, but Ash just needed to respond to his statement.

"If that was true the Captain would of informed us, same with a emergency landing." A captain would have to tell all passengers if something was going to happen, which was unusual, it is required for him or her to do so, that person is responsible for everyone's lives on the aircraft.

"If you have a good idea of what everyone would do on a plane, then what do you think happened that is making no captain talk to us, no flight attendants around. Only us panicking." The male passenger next to Ash replied being a bit mad that Ash was trying to act like a know it all, a bit obnoxious.

"Sir, if I knew what was happening then I would of told everyone right now, just let me think in peace." Ash put his head back against the cushion of the plane, his eyes concentrating onto the ceiling of the plane, his mind into a thought of what is happening, what would happen to Misty if something happened to him.

'This totally seems like it is out of a movie, no flight attendants, no captain speaking and the plane suddenly going into the wrong direction, this is serious. This can be involving our lives! They are probably in a risk right now, as I think about this. It would be stupid if I tried to ask like the protagonist and just break in the cockpit to see what's wrong and fix it, something serious may be in there. I may just make everyone else in danger, I cannot let that happen…All that I know in my power that I can do is come up with some sort of conclusion so we have some bit of an answer.' Ash thought to himself as his eyes glanced over at all the passengers on the plane, all basically in panic. Some men and woman not so worried as they are just trying to take out the possibilities that their lives may be in danger.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking, sorry for all the panicking we are making you go through. Nothing is wrong, we are just taking a different route to Goldenrod as the route we were going to take has some high winds and possibly heavy rains." The Captain said, it being a different voice than it was before. Not as deep and enthusiastic, more calm with it being higher pitched, it sounding like he was trying to imitate the captains voice.

All of the passengers began to talk again being happy, sighing in relief that nothing is wrong. Not even knowing that it is suppose to be sunny in Goldenrod today, with no rain, not even a cloud. Not even knowing that the voice was difference and the plane is not even being flown as well as before. Not even knowing that there is only one direction of velocity you can take, that this is even in the wrong direction, to the cities of Kanto. Ash knew this, as he traveled all around the Pokemon World by foot, he knew someone that was; a conclusion began to come in his head.

"Don't you know what is happening?" Ash said as everyone just seemed to ignore him, how ignorant are these people, "That is not the _real_ captain, he sounds different and acted different. This is not even a way to go there!" Ash said beginning to shout at everyone, trying to draw attention to him to tell everyone that has happened if they are not smart enough to even figure out what has happened.

"What are you talking about…?" The male passenger next to him asked, as everyone's eyes locked onto Ash's face, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"I know this place, I've been here a lot and I know what has happened! That is not our captain and this is not the way to Goldenrod. There is only one possible conclusion to this, if the captain is not around, no flight attendants! It's a bit obvious, we've been hijacked." Ash informed them, as he seemed reasonable, VERY reasonable, everyone begin to chatter in worry and began to panic, freaking out. 

All of the facts added together once the passengers began to be quiet and thought about it. Ash had to tell his love Misty, his mind began to run with thoughts of what is going to happen with her. Ash took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on, pressing the number for his house immediately.

(Authors Note: I do not know if that is a good chapter or not, my head is just hurting me, tromping and just being such a aggravation towards me. One or two more chapters and this fiction is completed, only a few left. So read and review with how you think!)


End file.
